


Ghosts of Army Past

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, Nightmares, PTSD John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sherlock is awakened by John's nightmare





	Ghosts of Army Past

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: Ghosts
> 
> Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

“John…?”

Sherlock startled awake as an errant elbow hit him solidly in the chest. Sherlock quickly slipped out of bed before he was hit again.

_Nightmare_. Sherlock sighed as he watched his sleeping husband.

Sherlock was not surprised. 

John had attended a funeral of one of his former RAMC brothers. He and a few others got together at a bar after the repast got drunk and traded war stories.

John had looked semi-haunted as he stumbled up the stairs, greeted him with a sloppy kiss, and went to bed.

_Ghosts of Army Past. It was bound to happen. _

Still, it had been nearly a year since John had such a bad one.

“Noooo… Murray… Walters…” John moaned painfully as he thrashed.

The detective knew by the names that John’s mind was deeply entrenched in that battle in Afghanistan. It was Captain John Hamish Watson’s last; the one that took away his career as an Army doctor and nearly his life. It had taken John years, but he finally told Sherlock the details of it. Normally Sherlock would rise and play his violin, but knew from experience John was near the end.

As expected, John popped awake hyperventilating. He wordlessly turned to Sherlock after a moment, seeking the succor he knew would be there.

Sherlock pulled him into his arms, “Just breath.”


End file.
